The Next Generation
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: Five children have entered Fairy Tail. By accident. They are Fairy Tail's next generation and are the children of the current guild members! But which kid belongs to which adult? One-shot.


**Was having writers block with my other story 'The Peacekeeper when I thought of this one! It's in Lucy's P.O.V!**

I watch Gajeel ruffle Levy's hair and then her poke his side in annoyance. Those two seem to be getting along _very_ well.

"LUUUCY!" Natsu comes up behind me and hugs me, arms over my shoulders and breathing down my neck. He rests his chin on my shoulder

"KYA!" I scream. "NATSU YOU DUMMY!" I smack the top of his head. I hear Lisanna and Mira laughing and Grey has a smirk on his face. For once he has his shirt on and my eyes zero in on the arm around Juvia's waist. Since Lyon declared his love for Juvia, Grey had become very protective of her. I grin.

"Wanna go on a job Luce?" I hear Natsu say.

"No."

"Whadda mean 'No'?" He demands.

"I've already paid my rent this month."

"Well-" He is cut off by the front door swinging open with a bang.

"We're baack!" Yells a girl.

Everyone in the guild turns and stares. A five-some of kids are standing in the doorway of the guild. The one who had announced their 'return' was a tallish teenager I'd guess she was 13 with a light build her arms corded with lean muscle. She had shoulder length pink hair. She had a confident smirk on her face when she first entered the guild, but now it had been replaced with a mixed expression of annoyance and confusion, (See story picture). She had a red Fairy Tail insignia on the same spot as Natsu. Beside her was a boy, maybe 14 a good head taller than her, he had black hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see his expression was somewhat sheepish. In the middle, was a very small little girl. Her black hair reached her waist, but when the breeze ruffled it I could see the underside of her hair was a light blue. Her eyes were wide and the most beautiful hazel color I had ever seen. The fourth was another boy. He was much taller than the others maybe 19. He had short brown hair and had a hefty build. The boy on the end was very adorable. He couldn't have been older than 7 and had deep purple hair. His eyes were a deep grey and his face was impassive. The four stared at the guild and the guild stared back. Then the pink haired girl turns to the boy beside her.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU ICE PRICK!" She yells at him. The little girl winces and claps her hands over her ears.

"WHAT I DID? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yells back.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE US HOME DUMMY! NOT TO THE PAST! LOOK!" She walks over and taps Asuka on the head. "THIS IS NOT WHAT SHE IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE!" She walks over to Wendy. "AND WENDY TOO! SHE IS LIKE, 12!"

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" Yells the little girl. The older boy picks her up.

"Stop yelling at him. He tried."

"That's not good enough." She growls. I notice she has very sharp teeth. The little girl looks at everyone in turn, her eyes find Levy and she screams.

"Down!" The boy puts her down and she runs to Levy. "Mummy!"

Everyone in the guild stares. Grey laughs. "Got her knocked up did you Gajeel?"

The girl with the pink hair glares at him.

"Who's your daddy?" Asks Levy.

"NO!" The boy shouts. We turn to look at him. He runs his hand through his hair. "We can't tell you who both our parents are. It could change the future. Meaning we disappear too."

"Okay~" Says the little girl.

"So," Lisanna says. "You are Natsu's kid right?" The girl with the pink hair stares at her.

"What of it?"

"You're so cute!" Exclaims Mira. "Can't you tell us who your mummy is?"

The girl glares at her. "I'm fourteen. Don't treat me like a five-year old."

"Well," I say, pointing at the kid with no shirt. "This one obviously belongs to Grey." Everyone laughs.

"What about you?" Mira asks the older one.

He shrugs. "I'm Rhys Strauss. I'm your nephew." He informs her. Mira squeals.

"Are you Lisanna's boy? Or Elfman's?"

"Elfman's" He says with a funny look on his face.

"SO CUTE!" Mira and Lisanna are squealing.

"I'm cute too!" Says the little girl in Levy's arms. "I'm cute too, right mummy?" She implores. Levy laughs and strokes her hair.

"Yes, you are." She coos. The child giggles.

"My name is Tania!" She points to the boy with the purple hair. "That's my niisan. He's not really my niisan. Just like Kirimi isn't really my Neesan. But in Fairy Tail everyone is my Niisan or Neesan!" She tells us. "I have an actually Niisan, but he's not here! His name is Torben! (A/N: See authors note at the bottom!)

"Yeah, so I'm Kirimi Dragneel." Says the older girl. "The stripper is Tarou Fullbuster, Mr. Silent over there is Aivan-we just call him Aie-and that kid there is Tania."

We all nod.

"So, why can't you tell us whose kids you are?" Asks Laki.

"Because it could mess it up." Rhys says. "Don't question it. Just go with it. We'll be leaving soon anyway. As soon as Tarou is ready to go."

Tarou nods.

"HUNGRY!" Screams Tania. Mira beckons her over and feeds her. Tarou is lying on the floor sleeping, Rhys and Elfman begin to argue about what a true man is while Evergreen watches them fondly. Aivan sits next to Erza and doesn't talk. Kirimi and Natsu are talking about Dragons, I notice her eyes are a deep blue. The same colour as Lisanna's. As soon as I think this Kirimi looks over at me and smiles. Just like her fathers her smile is contagious. And I smile back. Was she Lisanna's and Natsu's? Was I not important to him? Did he choose Lisanna over me? I sigh and rest my chin in the palm of my hand. I really wanted to know, but I couldn't ask.

~An hour later~

"OKAY!" Tarou yells. "I'm all ready! We can leave now!" He begins to glow and holds out his hands.

Tania begins to cry and clings to Levy, she has to be dragged away by Rhys. Aivan nods at us and walks over. Kirimi looks ready to leave. Then she turns and embraces Lisanna. I watch and tears prick my eyes. So she was Lisanna's after all… Then she comes and hugs me as well. After a moment of shock I hug her back.

"I can read your thoughts." She whispers. Then she says something else and my eyes widen. She smiles and takes hold of Tarou's hand. And just like that, they were gone.

Later that night, I lay in bed thinking about Kirimi, as I drift off to sleep her last words play in my mind.

_"My middle name came from my grandma. My middle name… Is Layla."_

**Did you like it? Review! Also, Torben is the name of a band member. The band's name… Is Metalicana.**


End file.
